Is It True?
by Cato4Glimmer4Ever
Summary: This story is about Glimmer and Cato at, the reaping, on the train, tribute parade, training, interviews and in the arena I hope you guys enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Is It True?

Chapter one

CATO'S P.O.V

My name is Cato Watson. My best friend, and pretty much sister is Clove Anderkeey, we have known each other sense we were 5. Today I volenteered to be in The Hunger Games! also Clove got reaped, sadly there can only be one winner. I will do what ever it takes to win even if it means losing Clove. Once we got on the train Clove and I made some quiet chit-chat, I know she's very sad that only one of us will be coming out. "Clove I promise it will be us two that win, we can pull a stunt, or blow up the aren-" "Shhhh" Clove cuts me off." There can only be one victor and let's face it will probbly be you, but maybe I could win I can throw knifes you know." Just then Enobaria and Brutus, are mentors, walk over to us. "Hey Cato, hey Clove." Enobaria says. "Hi." Clove and I say at the exact same time as if we are in sync or somthing. After that they just tell us storys of when they were in the arena. Finally after what seemed like forever, the train stops and we have arrived in the Capitol.

GLIMMER'S P.O.V

My name is Glimmer Garner. I am seventeen years old, and today I Glimmer Garner got reaped for THE HUNGER GAMES. I am so exited! I'm going to make boys fall head over heels in love with me, than kill them while they are sleeping, great idea right? My mentor Cashmere used the same strategy so it must work. My tribute partner, Marvel is about my age brown hair, you know normal guy, but me I have golden blonde hair and emerald green eyes, it will be pretty easy to make Marvel fall for me. When we got on the train Marvel and I kind of talked about how much fun we are going to have in the games, and other stuff like that. Then we met are mentors, "Cashmere!" I yell. "Glimmer!" Yells Cashmere. I'll admit it I've never met her before but she is really nice! After we got off the train, I see the most stunning boy I have ever seen in my whole life, much, much cuter than Marvel. Hmm, I wonder what his name is? So then I march over to him, and hold out my hand and say, "Hi my name is Glimmer, what is your name?" "Hello Glimmer, nice to meet you, my is name Cato"

CATO'S P.O.V

Just after we get off the train, a stunningly beautiful girl walks up to me, holds out her hand, and says " Hi my name is Glimmer, what is your name?" She says with a smile. "Hello Glimmer, nice to meet you, my name is Cato." I felt a little silly saying that. "This is Clove." I say. "Hi Clove!" Glimmer says, very cheerfully. "Uhh hi Glimmer." Clove says smirking, probbly freaked out how happy Glimmer is. I have to say Glimmer is the most beautiful girl I have almost ever seen. No Cato don't. I say to myself.

END OF CHAPTER ONE.


	2. Chapter 2

Is It True?

Sorry the last chapter was so short this one will be longer I promise!

Chapter One

CATO'S P.O.V

Glimmer, Glimmer, Glimmer, she was all I could think about. I hope that i'll get to see her again soon. Now it was finally time for the tribute parade, Glimmer and Marbel... I think, will go first, sence they are from DISTRICT 1. The costumes Clove and I have to wear are like some greek, golden thing. I can't wait to see Glimmer, even though theese games are about fighting and killing and winning, I know I have to protect her. When we got in the chairiots, Glimmer looked so beatiful, she was wearing a feathery pink headdress, and a fluffy hot pink dress. After the parade is over, I go up to Glimmer and say "Hey Glimmer you looked great" I said in my most flirty voice. "So did you." She says sweetly. Just then, we are so close are lips could touch any second, and they do. After that Clove yells at us "Hey you two lovebirds come on, we are discussing stuff for the games!" It feels like it's imposible to break apart, but we do. Then we go discuss stuff with Clove and Marvel, it seems that Clove kind of has a little crush on him. The next morning, we go to the training center. Of corse, right away I go to the sword area, Clove throwing knifes, Marvel spears, and Glimmer whent to the bow and arrows. For some reason I just feel like that girl from 12 will be pretty good, and I completely hate her for it, and so does Clove. After a while I go up to Glimmer, and we talk for a little while. Then suddenly she says, "Hey you wanna go over to the fire making station?" "Sure I'd love too" I reply. Then I tell her about that girl on fire, "Yeah I don't really care for her either." Hmm she dosen't really seem too worried about her. "Hey Glimmer?" I ask. "Yah?" She replies. "Whats it like in district 1?" "Hmm well, everyone there seems to have very wonderful names, like Cashmere, one of the most expensive fabrics, and also theres lots of sparkle and shine in district 1." She says back. "I see where you got your name from." I say with a little laugh. Suddenly, we hear the supervisor tell us, " TRAINING IS OVER, PLEASE GO BACK TO YOUR DISTRICT FLOOR!" She screams, as if theres a fire or something. So we do as told, I tell Glim goodbye, and give her a kiss, thats apperently what we do now, so I guess we couls be considered dating or somthing like that. We head back to are rooms, and I think that I really like Glimmer, and she is really sweet, but this is still about winning even if means losing, Clove and Glimmer, I know I have to win, to bring pride to my district and all.

GLIMMER'S P.O.V

Eeee! I can't belive i'm really, accutally, going to be in the legendary HUNGER GAMES, the 74th hunger games, victor: Glimmer Garner. Hmm has a nice ring to it. but I do care about Cato, and I wish I could win with him, but there can only be one victor. Maybe they could change the rules, if we act really in love, and pull a stunt or something. Hmm 74th hunger games victors: Cato Watson and Glimmer Garner. Haha, the things I imagine. Now, Cato and I are kind of flirting, and kissing, and I think that the other tributes notice espaically, Clove and Marvel. Anyways, tomarrow is are the interviews, I am so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, EXITED!

Hey Guys! I hope you like my new chapter, it may be kinda short again, but i'm really tired and I don't feel like writing anymore. sorry if there are a few incorect things, but I tried my best. My favorite chapter, that I will probably have the most fun writing, is when they're camped out under the tree waiting for Catnip. Anyways hope you guys loved it, thanks bye! ~CATO4Glimmer4EVER


End file.
